


Wrathful

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Missing scenes from "The wrath of the Lamb". In which Will has a plan, only he's not sure how it will play out and what he will choose.





	Wrathful

”You kill him,” Will says. “I’ll let him think I’m planning his escape.”

“I’ll change him,” Francis Dolarhyde says.

“While he’s out in the open.”

“You think he’ll fall for it?”

“I’m the bait, and he never could resist me.”

“No.”

“You do your stuff, change him, film it..”

“You’ll watch it.”

“I’ll witness it.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“He betrayed me. I want to see him suffer.”

Francis nods and takes it all in.

Will rises and Dolarhyde doesn’t stop him.

Will pulls him in for a kiss, and the dragon lets him. “Show me the glory,” Will says.

His huge hands come to cover Will’s back and to tear his clothes off with brutal strength.

Will lets the dragon claim him with bites and his huge dick. Francis seems curious how this will work, and full of passion.

Will sees his wings unfurl as Francis takes him hard on the narrow bed.

It hurts badly, but is also necessary. To be flayed open like a sacrifice, to be fucked within an inch of his life. Will feels Francis come inside him, and he roars and follows.

 

*

Will wakes up alone, bruised and with dragon seed drying on his belly and thighs. He aches in alls sorts of places, and he’s tired.

It was a virgin sacrifice to an ancient god to take the life of a devil amongst men.

Will limps into the shower to let himself be cleansed.

 

*

It’s a very tense ride to Hannibal’s hideaway.

“How did you get him to trust you?” Hannibal asks.

“I fucked him,” Will says. “It was good.”

“You let him have you,” Hannibal says and his grip on the wheel grows stronger.

“I did. I didn’t even think of you. “

“Sometimes we lie to ourselves while pursuing a greater good.”

“Maybe. “

“I can make you come harder than he can.”

“That’s uncharitably vulgar of you doctor.”

“You bring out the worst and the best in me.”

“You’re on,” Will says.

“Yes,” Hannibal says. “We have time before he attacks.”

Hannibal has always been good at improvising.

 

*

They drink some wine, and then make it to bed.

Hannibal covets Will and so he covers him with his limbs to shield him from the world.

Will breathes in his scent, and it’s like coming home.

“Do you love me?” Will asks.

Hannibal won’t reply, but his actions tell a truth of his need for this man.

They kiss like they need it to breathe.

“Run away with me,” Hannibal says.

“Yes,” Will says.


End file.
